Pandora's Quirk
Pandora's Quirk '''is the emitter-type quirk possessed by Kawaki or otherwise known as the ''Godhand ''vigilante. His quirk is the fusion of his parent's abilities that manifested when he witnessed the death of his parents. His quirk allows him to sense and identify other peoples' quirks and their weaknesses as well as completely control, activate, destroy, deactivate, nullify, and reflect other peoples' quirks. Kawaki's is broken up into active and non-active states. In its active state, these are the proponents of his quirk that always remain active which include his sensory abilities that allow him to sense all those that possess quirks within 1000 ft in every direction of himself as well as be able to identify what kind and type of quirk it is and its weaknesses. The other active part of his quirk is his own body. If any sort of contact is made with his body that is quirk related it is completely nullified and has no effect on Kawaki. However, if the target threw a punch for example, while the quirk that empowered the punch would be nullified the physical punch would still make contact with Kawaki. The non-active parts of his quirks requires him to activate them to use. In a similar manner to Eraserhead's quirk, Kawaki eyes will glow red signifying his quirk is active, but rather than having to focus with his eyes, Kawaki can choose a target or targets through the use of his sensory abilities. By focusing on a target or targets he can forcibly activate or deactivate another person's quirk. He can also manipulate other people's quirks to benefit himself or turn someone's quirk against them possibly resulting in the target's death. After he trained his quirk for some time he learned how to actually be able to destroy and recreate someone's quirk by altering their quirk factor. When he destroys someone's quirk it causes the target a great amount of pain. For those with mutant type quirks the person still possess all their abnormalities but are unable to use them. He eventually learned how to recreate someone's quirk as well by stimulating the still existent quirk factor that resides in the target's genes. Ultimate Attack '''Silence: Known as Silence, with his ultimate technique Kawaki extends his quirk 1000 ft in every direction of himself allowing him to destroy or nullify all quirks within that vicinity, creating a quirk-free zone of sorts. After its use the normal range in which he can effect others is reduced from 100 ft to 10 ft temporarily until he recovers his strength. Limitations Despite its seemingly powerful abilities to render other quirks useless against it, there are weaknessess and limitations to it. While quirk related attacks are useless against Kawaki , a quirk that could halt time or allow the user to teleport before Kawaki cancels out their technique can be considered an opening. In addition, normal objects such as bullets or blunt weapons can still effect Kawaki. Even though he can sense people with quirks 1000 ft away in every direction he can only effect people with quirks within 100 ft of himself, without regards to his ultimate technique which leaves him incredibly exhausted if used and reduces the area of effect from 100 ft to 10 ft temporarily. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks